


my dick for you

by neon_albatroze



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_albatroze/pseuds/neon_albatroze
Summary: una noche de borrachera como cualquier otra en la vida de Rick regresa a su casa ebrio, agotado y con hambre. Él claramente pensó en irse a dormir de inmediato, pero no sin antes gastarle una broma a su nieto favorito. Este, sin esperarselo se da cuenta de un secreto bastante interesante que se tenía muy guardado entre sus manos.Rick, siendo la persona que es, no dejara pasar la oportunidad de meterse con su hormonado y cobarde nieto.ALERTA INCESTO
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: este fanfic contiene incesto, ship con extrema diferencia de edad y un lenguaje muy vulgar. 
> 
> Esto será solo un two-shot

Mierda…¡burrp! (Sonido de erupto).-ya era como la quinta vez que terminaba trastabillando con sus torpes y viejos pies. No era su culpa después de todo, era viejo, sus ojos estaban empezando a fallar por la edad y sus huesos no eran lo mismo a lo que eran antes, ah y también estaba el hecho de que estaba enrio (como era costumbre en su vida) había regresado de su largo paseo de un desolado estacionamiento de un centro comercial barato. No era lo más emocionante y peligroso, como comúnmente eran sus aventuras, pero a veces no deseaba poner en riesgo su cuello a la más mínima provocación con cualquier alien...y además era como si tuviera algo que hacer.

El ingrato de su nieto le dió la excusa barata de que le dolía quien sabe que parte del cuerpo para quedarse en casa, de seguro el muchacho tenía mejores cosas que hacer que vivir fantásticas aventuras….nah, altamente improbable, su vida era una mierda aburrida sin él. Su hija trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche y no estaba dispuesto a ir a otra aventura con summer o Jerry, los cuales, no sabía nada de ellos en estos momentos. Y además estaba el detalle de que estaba más solo que un puto perro callejero gracias a esa tal psicópata de tammy. Ella había asesinado a sus mejores amigos. 

en fin, ahora mismo solo quería aplastar su trasero en su confiable catre y dejar de pensar en los malestares que a diario lo asediaban. 

Pasó su mano por su arrugada cara mientras que la otra se encargaba de palpar los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón en busca de las llaves de su hogar. Siguió tratando de encontrarlas, pero nada. Quería empujar la puerta hasta quería desintegrarla con un Lazer al rojo vivo, hasta recordó que tenía su pistola lanza portales. La uso y fue teletransportado hacia la cocina. 

Carajo...tengo hambre.-murmuro dejando salir su terrible aliento almizclado en el aire. Para el no había nada mejor que un sándwich después de una borrachera. Abrió el refrigerador, pasando su mirada moribunda por su interior, tomo algo de lechuga, tomate y demás condimentos, hasta que algo freno por completo sus movimientos. 

Oh…-eso había sido un gemido bajo. 

Rick dejo todas las cosas donde mismo y cerró la puerta del refrigerador. Ya sabía quién era y por supuesto ya sabía lo que "eso" estaba haciendo. Sonrió juguetonamente y camino hacia las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata. Iba a reírse de él en su cara y dejarlo en ridículo por un buen rato, eso le enseñaría a no ser tan pajero. 

Llego hasta la planta de arriba y se posó en frente de la puerta de su habitación, escuchando como gemía exageramente con una expresión indiferente en su rostro. 

"¡Jesucristo!, este chico gime como ramera japonesa, me muero por asustarlo".-puso los ojos en blanco, tomó el picaporte con una mano y lo giró rápidamente.-¡Sorpresa, hijo de…!.-su sonrisa malvada fue inmediatamente borrada de su rostro ante lo que veía sus ojos. 

Oh…¡mierda!.-el pequeño castaño dio un fuerte gemido de placer al ser penetrado.-mmm~.-gimio con la boca cerrada. Sabía que su familia podría venir en cualquier momento, pero no le importaba, quería seguir sintiendo ese gran pedazo de plástico golpeando dentro de él una y otra vez.-¡Oh, geez!.-no podía evitarlo, el placer era tanto que sus gemidos salían solos de su boca. Había pasado más de la mitad de la noche jugando con su juguete favorito, una y otra vez había estado insertandose esa cosa dentro de él. Sin su familia en casa podía dejar salir todas sus hormonas y satisfacer su entrada que tanto le reclamaba atención desde hace días. Era tan jodidamente adictivo que creía que no podría vivir una vida normal de nuevo sin tener algo dentro suyo. 

Pequeña mierda sucia.-murmuro en un tono completamente grave y hasta un poco excitado. No había podido irse de esa habitación, sus ojos se habían clavado a la imagen de morty desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo mientras se metía un dildo y seguía masturbándose con la otra mano. Ahora entendía el porque gemía como una zorra, y al parecer era tanto su placer que ni siquiera se había percatado cuando llegó y prácticamente le gritó.-Te gustan tanto las pollas…¿uh?.-se rió sin dejar de ver a su nieto favorito meter y sacar con tanta desesperacion ese objeto.-al parecer si…-estaba 100% convencido de que ese agujero ya debia estar más que suelto y muy abierto para una verdadera verga. 

El pobre debería estar sufriendo al no sentir la verdadera carne dura golpeando contra su redondo culo una y otra vez hasta que lo hiciera acabar sin necesidad de haber usado sus manos para acariciarlo, de seguro se moría tanto por sentir el caliente semen de un hombre de verdad recorriendo sus carnosas paredes estrechas hasta que saliera por su pequeño hoyo desvirgado. De solo pensar en su pequeño agujerito abriéndose lentamente para él hacía que su propio miembro palpitara emocionado en sus pantalones.

Morty, morty, Morty, jodido enfermo.-susurro sin dejar de acariciar su entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Aunque eso había sonado hipócrita ya que él estaba goteando por verlo, aún estaba algo sorprendido de ver a Morty metiéndose una y otra vez un vibrador, creía que era hetero...

¡Oh, si, follame más fuerte!.-pero por lo que escuchaba parecía estar más hambriento por dicho miembro ya mencionado.-¡No pares!.-sus ojos no podían apartarse del chico que se retorcía exageramente en el colchón, era sumamente excitante a su vista. 

Nadie, nunca en su vida había logrado ponerlo en ese estado sin siquiera haberlo tocado antes, ni cuando estaba con unity sentía tanta excitación como la que sentía al ver a su propio nieto gimiendo y lloriqueando por el placer que se estaba dando. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos era ilegal, asqueroso, altamente inmoral a los ojos del señor, pero esa mierda no le importaba, él había hecho cosas mucho peores e ilegales en el pasado. No podía negar el hecho de que siempre había deseado ponerle una mano encima a su Morty, así como muchos ricks de distintas dimensiones. Muchos lo deseaban más no lo hacían por cobardes, orgullosos, miedosos a ser cruelmente rechazados y sentir que esa pequeña pizca de esperanza de ser amado se esfumó en el aire…etc. Estaba convencido que la obsesión por sus mortys estaba escrita en el ADN de cada Rick en el universo. 

Él, lo único que quería en este mundo era poder desquitarse un poco con Morty, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin aterrarlo y hacer que huyera lejos de él, claro, hasta que usará el borrador de memorias y fingir que nada había pasado. Lo único que le interesaba de él era el sexo, pero bueno, por ahora se conformaría por ver cómo se masturbaba a lo lejos. 

¡Ahhhh!.-gimio arañando las sábanas debajo de él por el placer que le había producido rozar su próstata.-¡awww! D-Dios. 

"¿Te encanta tenerme dentro de ti?".-decidio auto-insertarse en cualquiera que era la fantasía del castaño en este momento.-"¿Te gusta cuando araño tu perfecto culo?".-no paraba de respirar agitadamente mientras se mastubaba por debajo de sus pantalones para no dejar pruebas en el suelo.-"¿Amas cuando el abuelo te llena por completo?".-no pudo evitar gruñir al sentir un fuerte estremecimiento en su pene de solo imaginar a Morty suplicándole como una zorra en celo por él, era su fantasía más oscura. 

¡Ohhh, si! Mmm…lo haces tan bien.-esta vez el pequeño sudoroso y sonrosado paso su camisa por detrás de nuca para tener mayor acceso a sus pezones. Paso una mano por ambos botones erectos sin dejar de empujar con fuerza el objeto.-mierda, se siente tan bien cuando me tocas ahí.-trago salíva cuando apretó uno de ellos, imaginandose al amante perfecto succionando y mordiendo todo su pecho con rudeza.-¡Amo tanto tu polla!.-sonrio lujuriosamente, podía ver claramente al chico perfecto encima de él, embistiendolo con fuerza y susurrándole tantas obsenidades al oído. Siguió gimiendo hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de acabar por el modo en que su próstata temblaba y su muy dilatado ano se contraia con tanta insistencia.-jeje...ya vas a acabar, déjame encargarme de eso, querido.-seguia hablando con su fantasía. 

Se puso de rodillas en la cama, dándole la espalda a Rick y con una mano saco con mucho cuidado el juguete, dejando al contrario con la fantástica vista de su entrada muy abierta. Estaba que se moría por clavarla en ese pequeño hoyo.

"¿Qué planeas hacer, zorra?".-se preguntó sin dejar de masturbarse y pasar ocasionalmente sus dedos por sus testículos. 

El castaño rió un poco en voz baja a la vez que contoneaba sus caderas creyendo que su amante imaginario le excitaría verlo así. Tomo el objeto y le dió un beso antes de ponerlo debajo de él. Respiro extasiado, se sostuvo con ambas manos en la cabecera de la cama y bajo con lentitud hacia el objeto, fue introduciéndolo dentro de él, poco a poco hasta que se sentó de golpe en el, dejando salir un fuerte gemido de placer que lo hizo ver estrellas. 

¡Oh! Mmm... Jesús, como me encanta montar está cosa.-sin esperar comenzó a moverse gustoso entre encima del grueso objeto, casi como si su vida dependiera de eso. 

"Lo estás haciendo tan bien, ¡Mierda! Deberías estar moviendo tus caderas para mí, jodido Morty, tu maldito culo montandome con fuerza".-Le daba la vista perfecta de su trasero cabalgando el pedazo de plástico rosa bañado totalmente con lubricante y los fluidos naturales del chico. No podía creer que estuviera muriéndose de la envidia por un simple trozo de plástico, esa mierda jamás podría ser comparada con uno verdadero, el suyo específicamente hablando. 

¡Si, si, si!.-su cara de deformó a una de total placer, la saliva no dejaba de salir de sus labios, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar hacia arriba de puro placer y el sudor no dejaba de salir por todo su cuerpo.-¡Si! ¡Oh me...me voy a venir!.-en un impulso morboso de su mente, se metió un dedo a la boca y lo movió una y otra vez en su lengua pensando que era un segundo miembro. 

"Morty, enserio pareces una puta".-no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más para ver cómo se corría.-"¿Deseas que acabe en tu garganta o en tu culo sucio?". 

¡Mmm…! ¡Por favor a-acaba en mi, por favor...quiero sentirme lleno de ti!.-siguio y siguió saltando en el objeto sin dejar de masturbarse rápidamente.

Rick en vez de mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, comenzó a mover las caderas contra su puño, simulando las embestidas que estaría haciéndole a morty si estuviera con él.-¡Mierda, eres tan caliente, niño!.-se inclino hacia adelante sin dejar de suspirar, mientras cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba tener el trasero redondeado y algo gordito del castaño revotando contra su miembro.-voy a…-apreto los dientes con fuerza. 

¡Me voy a correr! 

¡Morty! ¡Ugh!.-Eso fue lo último que necesito escuchar el anciano para dejar salir toda su espesa escencia en sus pantalones.

¡Oww, geez!.-gimio como solo él sabe gemir y se inserto el miembro hasta el tope, dejando salir su esperma en su palma.-ahh…-respiro agitadamente, sintiendo sus piernas temblar por el reciente orgasmo mientras que Rick se alejó un poco creyendo que morty escucharía su respiración agitada.-eso fue... increíble.-sonrio bobamente. 

"Ya lo creo…".-sonrio de lado mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el brazo vestido de blanco.-"jeje...hiciste un buen trabajo aquí abajo, morty".-volvio a sonreír cuando miro el desastre pegajoso que había dejado en su ropa interior. No sabia cuándo había Sido la última vez que se había venido tanto. 

Santa mierda…¡uff!.-dejo salir un fuerte bufido agotado, no podía creer que había Sido la tercera vez que follaba con esa cosa en una noche, pero lo había logrado.-estupidas hormonas, me obligan a hacer esto...y estúpido cerebro por seguirles el juego, geez.-se quejó una última vez antes de sacar el juguete de su entrada.-jeje, no puedo negarme, eres increíble.-sonrio inocentemente. 

Rick rodo los ojos, prácticamente le estaba hablando al objeto que se había metido en el culo hace unos minutos. 

Aww, vaya...A veces desearía que fueras de verdad, oh, bueno, se vale soñar.-dijo refiriéndose al juguete. Lo tomo, lo limpio con varias toallitas humedas y lo guardo con mucho cuidado y tapándolo muy bien en su compartimiento secreto en el closet. Saco algo de ropa y se encaminó (aún semidesnudo) a darse una ducha rápida. 

Mientras él se encontraba bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, el anciano no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho con anterioridad. 

"Hmm…eso fácilmente se puede arreglar...descuida, pronto sentirás algo verdadero dentro de ti, pequeña puta...".-se fue del lugar con una enorme sonrisa malvada en su rostro.


	2. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fin

Le daba las gracias a cualquier entidad cósmica del universo por haberse dado cuenta del sucio secreto su nieto...y pensar que quería pagarle a un morty callejero y sin Rick para tener sexo, pero esto estaba mucho mejor. Con lo que estaba haciendo en su habitación, lograría tocar por fin ese pecado que tenía muy guardado su estúpido morty. 

*Toc* *toc*.-era el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada. 

Agh, ¿Que quieren?.-volteo fastidiado hacia donde provenía el sonido. Estaba terminando de hacer unos últimos toques a su invención tecnológica. 

Ya está listo el desayuno, mamá quiere que bajes.-esa era la voz sin gracia y aburrida de su nieta menos favorita. 

Iré cuando *burp* quiera ir, ahora lárgate que tengo cosas que hacer.-le respondio con severidad mientras escuchaba un débil "cabron" venir de la adolescente. Él solo regresó a su trabajo, poco le importaba lo que ella tenía que decir. 

¿En que estaba…? Oh, si.-busco en algunas de sus probetas raras y brillantes el último objeto que le faltaba y el cual le daría un toque más placentero al tacto. El líquido no era más que feromonas de mamíferos altamente violentos o como solía llamarlo "perfume succubo" por su fuerte efecto sexual y lo adictivo que podría llegar a ser. Era un afrodisíaco que había robado con mucha suerte de un planeta bastante atrasado social, mental y tecnologicamente hablando, los seres humanos de ese planeta solo se dedicaban a follar todo el día por esa sustancia. Más de una ocasión casi cae en sus sucias trampas, pero nada que un martillo y un arma no solucione. 

Uso un pequeño gotero de vidrio y extrajo una pequeña gota del recipiente. Por su fuerte efecto, si llegara a usar más de eso podría volver a morty un violento monstruo enfermo y obviamente no lidiaria con eso luego de lo que pasó con su poción fallida de amor. Tomo el objeto y dejo caer la pequeña gota del líquido negro en la punta y en todo el tronco del dildo rosa. Si de por si Morty se volvía loco al usarlo, con esa sustancia lo hará el doble, tanto que hasta haría que tuviera más de un orgasmo y su interior se volvería más sensible. Si él no deseaba usarlo, las hormonas lo harían gracias a su potente, pero casi imperceptible olor. Eso lo atraería casi al instante. Regreso algunas cosas a su sitio, y miro el dildo que había quedado totalmente rediseñado y nuevo. 

Con esto verás estrellas, niño caliente.-sonrio mientras guardaba el artefacto en su bata y se encaminaba a la habitación de dicho chico. 

Ahora podría follarse a morty sin sufrir las horribles consecuencias de sus actos, y las cuales podría provocar que se fuera a otra dimensión, borrarle la memoria a morty o en un caso peor tendría que reemplazar a su morty con otro gracias a aquel cupón que le dieron. Con ese artefacto que acababa de hacer podría sentir el interior de morty y morty lo sentiría a él, ese niño era demasiado torpe como para llegar a notar la diferencia entre un pene real y uno falso. Entró con mucho cuidado de no ser visto por el resto de su familia y camino directo al closet donde dejó el dildo en su mismo lugar de siempre. Camino hacia la salida y fue otra vez a su propia habitación, todavia tenía que ocultar una cosita más.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hola, cariño, summer, inútil...morty.-dijo esto último con un curioso tomo que había notado el menor que no supo muy bien descifrar. Los demás solo siguieron con sus cosas, hasta Jerry había ignorado su insulto por estar jugando con su tablet. 

Buenos días, papá.-la rubia noto que su padre había llegado bastante positivo a su parecer mientras esperaba su plato en la mesa. Casi nunca lo veía de esa manera, hasta estaba empezando a dudar si era otro de esos parásitos alienígenas...nah, eso era muy paranoico hasta para ella.-¿Por qué tan feliz?.-aun así no dudo en preguntarle. 

¿No puedo amanecer un día sin *burp* estar feliz?.-un plato de comida fue colocado en frente de el. Olió el delicioso aroma y comenzó a comer.

De seguro el abuelo resultó negativo en su prueba del sida espacial.-dijo summer sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su celular.-por eso está tan contento. 

Summer.-le regaño su madre. 

Ja, ja, ja, no tonta y cinica Summer.-se llevo un bocado a la boca.-solamente estoy contento. 

Es obvio, le robó el hígado a alguna especie de príncipe alienígeno para venderlo en el mercado negro.-dijo Jerry creyendo que la única razón por la que su suegro estaría verdaderamente feliz era por hacer cosas malas que le diera algún beneficio...y estaba en lo cierto.

Jerry.-le dijo su esposa. 

Bueno, Jerry, si tuviera que hacer eso no estaría disfrutando de este delicioso desayuno y madura de una vez, los príncipes del espacio.-hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos.-solo son inventos para venderle mercancía a cualquier friki obeso que vive con su madre.-una vez más Rick había rebajado a jerry, otra razón para sentirse feliz.-tal vez solo es el clima tan equilibrado que tenemos hoy, tal vez es por qué summer se acordó de bajarle a la cadena esta vez. 

¡Oye!.-le dijo la pelirroja enojada. 

O porque simplemente siento algo muy grande creciendo dentro de mi.-este miro cautelosamente al chico, notando que habia tragado algo de saliva nervioso. 

Jaja, ¿enserio? ¿Que tan grande?.-se burló summer, captando rápidamente una broma de doble sentido. 

MUY grande, summer. Es completamente normal despertar un día y cuestionar si tú miserable existencia sirve de algo y al otro sientes como algo empuja con fuerza dentro de ti.-pudo notar que el castaño había escupido un poco en su jugo de naranja de la impresión, el anciano solo sonrió viendo como se atragantaba.-y cuando está adentro sientes como se expande en tus entrañas hasta explotar y dejar una nube que consume todo lo malo que tienes por dentro. 

Gay.-dijo su nieta con desinterés. 

Bueno, eso fue bastante…

Sospechoso, ¿A quien quieres engañar?.

Jerry.-le regaño su esposa e inmediatamente comenzaron una pelea en la mesa. 

Morty solo suspiro algo agitado no podía negar que lo que había escuchado de parte de Rick le había recordado tanto a...su "pasión". Miro hacia abajo mientras juntaba sus piernas y jugaba con una servilleta entre sus manos. Estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso por la extraña mirada que le daba Rick, sabía que estaba tramando algo. Ilógico que su padre haya tenido la razón esta vez y estaba empezando a temer que fuera algo relacionado con… 

¿Te sucede algo, morty?.-esa había Sido la voz de su abuelo. 

¡Ah!.-sin querer se sobresaltó y se posó inseguro frente a él.-Yo...jeje, y-ya tengo que irme, se me hace tarde, bai.-lo paso de largo, tomo su mochila y se fue por la puerta con rapidez. 

Morty…¡hoy es sábado!.-le gritó su madre. 

Diablos.-se quejó bajo. Regresó sus pasos, dejó la mochila donde mismo y se fue por las escaleras mientras que su hermana se burlaba de él. El anciano sólo miró su huída con ojos de serpiente frente a su víctima. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Estaba seguro de que este era el viaje en nave más incómodo que había tenido en su corta vida. Odiaba a Rick en estos momentos por haberlo arrastrado consigo a traer una estupida fruta en un lugar cualquiera fuera de la galaxia, no tenía sentido, esa fruta era lo mismo que un mango, ¡Por dios!. Solo quería hacerlo perder el tiempo, tiempo que estaría gastando muy bien con su pasatiempo favorito. De solo pensarlo hacia que su pequeño hueco dilatado comenzará a contraerse, esperando impaciente a que algo, cualquier cosa lo llenara. Tenía que cruzar fuertemente sus piernas para evitar que una erección comenzará a elevarse. 

"¡Mierda! ¡necesito algo de ayuda aquí abajo!".-no dejo de contonear sus caderas en el asiento y sin dejar de respirar pesadamente, se estaba calentando. 

Estás empañando los vidrios, morty.-abrio los ojos dándose cuenta en el lugar donde estaba, vaya que era un adolescente con graves problemas hormonales.-¿Que te pasa? No haz dejado de retorcerte todo el día, ¿Tienes lombrices o algo asi?.-obviamente había fingido un tono furioso, era consciente de que morty prácticamente estaba suplicando para que alguien lo empalara. 

E-es que...solo tengo prisa por llegar, es todo...si, solo...solo quiero hacer la t-tarea.-le respondió con ese tartamudeo que lo caracterizaba y siguió viendo el paisaje negro y profundo del espacio con un fingido interés. Esperaba que su abuelo no se burlara de él en todo lo que quedaba del camino. 

"Bastardo mentiroso...".-pensó Rick con algo de odio creyendo que morty preferiría morirse virgen antes que pedirle un buen revolcón que nunca olvidaría.-"y cerdo egoísta". Bien, pero deja de moverte así, me pones nervioso.-siguio al volante, pensando en la clase de vulgaridades que le encantaría hacerle en este momento, si tan solo las cosas no fueran tan difíciles, lo haría gemir en medio del espacio. 

E-esta bien "solo soporta un poco más morty, ya no debemos tardar".-se dijo tratando de no moverse más y mordiéndose el labio para evitar decir algo vergonzoso frente a él.

Mientras tanto el anciano al lado de él no dejaba de verlo con una divertida sonrisa, no tenía idea de cuánto amaba verlo sufrir por placer, era todo un provocador espectáculo a sus ojos. 

Cuando llegaron, morty se encaminó de prisa y trastabillando a su hogar, sentía la urgente necesidad de ir a su habitación. sabía que no podía jugar con su juguete especial, pero podría usar sus dedos esta vez, de esta manera no gemiria tan ruidosamente. Paso por la sala y estaba a punto de subir sino fuera porque había notado que la planta baja estaba vacía. 

Espera un momento...¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Summer?.-llamo a todos mientras seguía caminando por el lugar. Termino por ver la cocina y fue hacia afuera para hablar con su abuelo. 

¡Rick! ¿Sabes dónde estan…?.

No se y no me importa.-tomo su lanza portales y abrió un portal. 

Oye, ¿A dónde vas?.

Eso no te importa pequeña mierda.-y de un salto se perdió en el portal verde. 

Uh…-quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando lo vio irse. Pensó que tal vez era alguna especie de descanso de su fastidiosa existencia, pero no le importaba, él se iba casi todo el tiempo sin él. Frunció sus labios (como lo hacen en el programa) miro de un lado a otro y regreso de prisa a su hogar y cerró la puerta de un portazo. 

Dios, dios, dios.-se repetía un montón de veces, subiendo las escaleras, estaba emocionado por volver a jugar. Fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta por si acaso. Se quitó toda la ropa, por esta ocasión lo haría totalmente desnudo, camino hacia su escondite y tomo el consolador con una mano.-he estado esperando por esto todo el día, jeje. 

Ahora que lo decía en voz alta le sonaba bastante asqueroso. Para ser un chico nervioso, tonto y tímido cuando se trataba de relaciónarse, era bastante vulgar. Nadie se imaginaria que el chico que se la pasaba solo un 20% en clases y era como el "rarito" del salón, sería capaz de meterse un dildo de 13 cm. Si supieran que hacía eso en sus tiempos a solas lo apodarian la zorra o la marica de la escuela. 

"Deja de pensar en eso, nadie de la escuela te conoce".-se dió ánimos así mismo y se encaminó a la cama. 

Al principio creyó que era la cosa mas vergonzosa gemir y pedir a gritos tener a alguien que lo rellenara hasta el fondo, se sentía culpable pensando que de alguna forma estaba decepcionado a su familia, pero recordó que muy apenas sabían dónde estaba y dudaba que alguna vez uno de ellos se preocupara en lo más mínimo en lo que hacía. En fin, él había descubierto su sexualidad y ahora no habría nadie quien lo parará de satisfacerse a su manera. Ya no estaba dispuesto a reprimirse más. 

Se agachó y busco algo de su confiable lubricante por debajo de la cama. Su entrada aunque estuviera anhelante por algo, sabía que podría llegar a dolerle si lo enterraba en él de una estocada. 

\------------------------------------------------------  
¿Cuánto más va a tardarse ese niño?.-su ceño se frunció una vez por la desesperación de ver a su nieto perdiendo el tiempo. No podía evitar deslizarse un poco en su asiento mientras veía por el monitor todo lo que haría Morty con su invención y también para asegurarse de ver el momento indicado en el que usaría su otra gran invención, un consolador masculino. 

(Creo que se llaman fleshlight) 

Había usado la piel de 4 plumbus para hacer su interior, lo que le había dado un diseño elástico y expandible a cualquier tamaño de miembro y lo mejor era que había agregado una gotita de la misma sustancia que había usado en el juguete de morty. Definitivamente sería muy sensible al tacto y podría sentir la calidez, estrechez y la viscosidad de su interior tan solo en la palma de su mano. De solo pensarlo su miembro estaba empezando a gotear. 

Morty, por dios.-paso una mano por su rostro mientras veía como su querido nieto buscaba el lubricante que se había encargado de vaciar.-serias el morty más tonto del universo si no existiera el morty R-234.

Que raro, había jurado que todavía había lubricante.-siguio rebuscando entre sus cosas, pero no había nada más que ese envase vacío.-diablos, bueno, tendré que usar mi saliva.-hizo un movimiento de hombros y gustoso se lo llevó a la boca de una haciendo que Rick diera un sobresalto en la silla de la cochera. 

De eso estaba hablando.-dio una sonrisa quebradiza mientras regresaba a su lugar y se encargaba de sacar su miembro por el agujero de su boxer.-ugh…-se quejó mientras soportaba no gemir al sentir la humedad de su pequeña lengua encima de su punta. 

Morty, como el experto que era, comenzó succionando la punta con delicadeza como si se tratara de un pene de verdad. Es más hasta se imaginaba a su amante perfecto abriendo sus piernas para él mientras el como el buen sumiso que era se arrodillaba frente a él para cumplir todas sus órdenes. Siguió succionando y lamiendo la punta en movimientos en círculos, hasta que se lo llevó a la boca hasta la mitad, dónde empezó a mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. 

¡Mierda! morty, que bien la chupas.-dijo el hombre con la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que le proporcionaba su boca. Su miembro no podía dejar de temblar por sus caricias.-me encantaría ver la profundidad de esa...boquita tuya.-reprimio un gemido. 

Morty lo saco de su boca y se enfoco a lamer todo el tronco como si fuera un cachorro. No sabía porque, pero de repente su necesidad por chupar el objeto había aumentado, sentía algo bastante caliente en su vientre que a la vez se expandía a su miembro y su entrada la cual estaba dilatandose cómo si fuera una cascada. Respiró hondo, relajo lo más que pudo su garganta y se llevó todo el pedazo de plástico a la boca, lo estaba saboreando y disfrutando como nunca. 

¡Morty!.-se inclino hacia adelante y araño la mesa de sus experimentos con fuerza. Si no se controlaba lo suficiente, se vendría rápido.-jodido...succionador de pijas, mmm…-reprimio un gemido. Su cabeza le estaba empezando a dar vueltas al sentir como su miembro prácticamente golpeaba la garganta de su nieto. 

Hmm...hmm.-esos eran los débiles gemidos ahogados que producia el pequeño castaño con el dildo en la boca. Su boca no paraba de bajar y subir con rapidez, estaba empezando a sentirse embriagado por alguna razón, y no podía pensar en nada más que succionar, chupar y lamer mientras se masturbaba. 

¡Carajo, para!.-pidio desesperado, creyendo que en cualquier momento se correría en su boca. 

Morty dió sus últimos movimientos y sacó lentamente el pedazo de plástico de su boca en un ruidoso, ¡Pop!. Respiro agitado tratando de que el aire fuera a sus pulmones, no podia creer que haya estado chupando esa cosa sin vida con tanta desesperación, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?. 

Vaya...eso fue bastante interesante.-se limpió los restos de saliva de sus labios y se subió a la cama.-oww…¿tienes ganas de entrar?.-comenzo a hablar con su fantasía.-jeje…¿te he hecho esperar bastante?.-hizo un pucherito tierno que dejó a Rick con un muy leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Algo que no le había sucedido hace mucho tiempo. 

Si, bastante.-paso sus dedos por su cabellera, dando gracias a que el chico se había detenido en el momento indicado.-me traías goteando, bebé.-miro su miembro el cual estaba más que humedecido con su saliva. No se atrevió a tocarse solo para durar un poco más. 

Hmm...no te enojes, que ya viene lo mejor, ja, ja.-sonrio lascivamente.-justo aquí.-uso sus dedos para apartar un poco sus nalgas y dejar a la vista su pequeño ano rosado.-Puedes abusar de mi entrada cuánto quieras.-dirigio el pedazo de plástico a su entrada donde comenzó a rozarlo una y otra vez, y al hacerlo, provocó varios gemidos de su parte. La desesperación, no le impediría jugar consigo mismo provocando una extrañamente agradable ansiedad por rozar la punta con su zona baja. 

Rick tomo rápidamente su propio juguete y espero pacientemente a que el castaño comenzará a meterlo dentro de él. De esa manera ambos se sentirían bien y no haría creer al chico que lo estaba abusando un fantasma. 

Mmm...ahhh.-solto Morty al meter la punta y un poco más.-mha...oh, si, un poco más, no tengas miedo de romperme. 

Eso es lo que más deseo en estos momentos.-sonrio lascivamente hacia la cámara con su propio juguete tan cerca de la punta de su miembro. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y entrar a su habitación para poder follarlo hasta que perdiera la movilidad en su piernas, pero tenía que autocontrolarse lo más que pudiera. 

Trago saliva y siguió metiendo lentamente su miembro dentro del objeto sexual, haciendo que su espina dorsal temblará ante la sensación cálida que poco a poco cubría su miembro. Mientras tanto morty sentia una curiosa sensación diferente a lo usual, sin resistir más a la curiosidad termino por meterlo por completo al mismo tiempo que Rick insertaba todo su miembro en el juguete. 

¡Ahh!.-ambos dejaron salir un fuerte alarido placentero. 

¡Mierda!.-exclamó Rick. Su miembro estaba por completo adentro del interior de morty…¡estaba adentro de su tonto y adorable nieto!. Prácticamente estaba tocando su delicioso interior que tanto había deseado explorar y si lo pensaba bien, literalmente le había quitado la virginidad.-¡Carajo!.-no pudo evitar golpear la mesa con su puño, su interior lo estaba succionando con fuerza, era una sensación simplemente divina. 

Mientras tanto morty tuvo que dejarlo un momento en su interior, no sabia porque, pero por alguna razón se sentía más grande, podía jurar que estaba palpitando y se sentía mucho más caliente de lo normal. 

Hmmm…Ta-tal vez solo sea mi imaginación.-se dijo a sí mismo entre suspiros calientes.-ahmm.-sus ojos estaban empezando a sentirse vidriosos por el placer, y sin espérarlo más, lo tomo y comenzó a moverlo lentamente dentro de él.-oww…-no pudo evitar cruzar las piernas se sentía mucho más sensible.-oh dios…-respiro hondo, asintió decidido y lo volvió a meter esta vez con mucha más fuerza. 

Mmm…se siente tan bien.-sonrio débilmente viendo cómo su pene goteaba pre-semen cada vez que ese dildo golpeaba en su interior.-oh...tan bien…

Ya lo creo, pequeño peanut.-sonrio lascivamente mientras veía por la cámara a su pequeño morty complaciéndose.-Te gusta tener el pene de tu querido abuelo dentro de ti ¿Eh?.-solto un gruñido al final de la frase, sin dejar de mover el objeto encima de su miembro. 

¡Si, me encanta tanto tenerte dentro de mi!.-dijo morty con un rostro por demás excitado.-¡Amo tenerte dentro de mi!. 

¿Te das cuenta de lo asqueroso que estás sonando en este momento?.-no podía retirar la vista de la pantalla, con su imagen y su interior prácticamente apretando su miembro, podía imaginarse que estaba frente a él en estos momentos...sin tan solo pudiera darle un beso en los labios mientras lo embestía y pegaba su sudorosa piel contra la suya. Podía imaginar su tierna boquita gimiendo en su oido mientras él se dedicaba a masturbarlo y a dedicarle un montón de palabras obscenas por el placer de penetrarlo, con sus piernas en sus hombros y sus desgastadas uñas arañando su cinturita.-¿En verdad te encanta sentirme dentro de ti? ¿Te encanta tener a un viejo como yo golpeando tu trasero?.-su pecho subia y bajaba al compás de los movimientos de su mano. 

¡Lo amo! ¡N-no te atrevas a detenerte!.-hizo un tierno pucherito. En verdad estaba disfrutando tener ese dildo removiendo su interior, podía sentir en carne propia como un verdadero pene se removía dentro de él. Estaba empezando a delirar, pero no le importaba, quería seguir sintiendo esa caliente y húmeda sensación una y otra vez. 

Pequeña mierda.-en un tonto impulso tomo el juguete, lo levantó un poco e inserto su pene con fuerza.

¡Ahhhhh!.-se retorció mientras arañaba las mantas de bajo de él con fuerza.-¡¿Qué fue eso?!.-miro con miedo hacia su parte baja. 

Diablos…-sabia que había estado mal hacer eso, pero diablos, cómo iba a controlarse teniendo al chico frente a él, prácticamente le estaba suplicando que lo partiera en dos. Ahora no sabia que hacer o cómo...

Pero se sintió tan bien…-rick volvió a fijar su mirada hacia el monitor dándose cuenta de que morty seguía metiéndose el dildo.-mhmm...no se que fue, pero, ahhh…-con una mano movía el objeto mientras que la otra se encargaba de masturbarse.-no me importa, jaja…-sonrio sonrojado sin dejar de ver como el pre-semen no dejaba de ensuciar la palma de su mano.-oh por dios…-mordio su labio inferior al rozar su pequeña próstata, solo necesitaba unos cuantos toques más y por fin alcanzaría el deseado orgasmo. 

Rick no desaprovechó el hecho de que su nieto prácticamente había ignorado su gran error y puso manos a la obra. 

Maldita sea morty, tú y tus jodidas hormonas.-movio su mano con rapidez y a la par que morty hacia lo mismo con el suyo. 

¡Ahhh, se siente tan bien!.-gimio con una gran sonrisa antes de voltear rápidamente y ponerse en cuatro. Saco el dildo, haciendo que soltara un suspiro al sentir el vacío y volvió a metérselo con fuerza. Por esta ocasión quería sentir que alguien estuviera montandolo.-Ahhh, oh por dios…"en esta posición me siento como la perra de alguien, esto es tan enfermo, pero no puedo evitarlo y además puedo frotar mucho mejor mi próstata de esta manera jaja".-esta vez contoneo sus caderas a la vez que movía el dildo con rapidez en su interior.

A veces siento que este chico enserio sabe que quiero verle el culo.-no dejo de mover su puño mientras veía el trasero de morty en todo su esplendor en la pantalla, ahora sí sentía que en verdad se lo estaba cogiendo en persona.-por dios, morty, mirate...serias la perra perfecta de cualquier degenerado.-gruño con fuerza.-mierda, ¿Por qué me pones tan duro?.-se inclinó hacia adelante colocando su frente contra la mesa de su escritorio, sin parar de seguir penetrando a morty. El sudor no paraba de salir de su frente cual cascada, aunque no estuviera haciendo mucho esfuerzo físico seguía sintiendo el caliente y viscoso interior de morty. 

Ambos estaban enloqueciendo a su manera. Morty estaba delirando, creyendo que en verdad había alguien encima de él, moviendo sus caderas con brutalidad y haciendo que sus bolas chocarán una y otra vez contra su trasero, hasta podía llegar a escuchar el sonido vulgar que lo producía. Por parte de Rick, sentía que estaba perdiéndose en una densa bruma de placer. Estaba empezando a luchar un poco al meter su miembro en la cavidad rosada de su juguete...las paredes de morty estaban empezando a contraerse y a estrecharse, como si en verdad no quisiera que su miembro lo abandonara y en señal de que su próstata ya estaba a punto de explotar. 

¡Morty, pequeña perra...lo haces tan bien!.-esta vez sostuvo el objeto frente a él y comenzo a mover sus caderas hacia arriba una y otra vez.-me encantaría mover tus caderas contra mi verga en estos momentos...lo amarías tanto, te encantaría y me pedirias por más hasta que…hasta que mis bolas se secaran. 

¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Oh por dios!.-se mordio el puño por impulso.-¡Córrete dentro de mi! ¡Quiero sentir tu caliente semen!.-siguio moviendo su mano una y otra vez sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra el colchón de la cama.-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puedo sentir que palpita con fuerza dentro de mi? Pero no quiero detenerme, ¡No puedo detenerme!". 

¡Morty!.-dejo salir un fuerte gemido a la par que dejaba que todo el esperma saliera disparado en el juguete.-¡Tómalo todo!.-todo su cuerpo tembló por el placer de finalmente liberarse entre las fuertes paredes que lo apresaban. 

¡Ahhhh!.-el castaño abrió los ojos por completo eyaculando en las mantas de su cama.-oh dios…-se dejo caer en su almohada, temblando por el placer.-oh, geez...

Wow…eso fue bastante.-dijo Rick apartando con mucha delicadeza el juguete lleno de su semilla masculina en el escritorio.-lo hiciste increíble, Morty...solo por esto te mereces una aventura.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se echaba en la silla con la respiración agitada, claro que antes apagó el televisor. Tenia que descansar un poco antes de ir a tomarse un baño.-no puedo esperar para la próxima...y de seguro que tú tampoco.-una enorme sonrisa triunfante fue dibujada en su rostro. Por fin había alcanzado y le había dado fin a su más grande objetivo. 

Fiuu…-el chico retiro el dildo de interior y lo dejo en el suelo.-eso fue…-seguiria sonriendo bobamente si no fuera porque sintió algo caliente bajar por su muslo. 

___________________________________

Y eso sería todo, Sánchez.-le dijo un hombre corpulento de piel azulada y de múltiples ojos. 

El anciano enserio que odiaba tener que llenar de firmas, y un montón de mierda burocrática si quería seguir obteniendo cristales de otros planetas. Odiaba enormemente la idea de no obtener algo a su propia manera, pero no tenía opción quería esos cristales para seguir dándole marcha a su fea nave. 

Como sea.-le entrego los extraños papeles al hombre.-solo quiero esos cristales para este martes y también quiero saber cuándo será la próxima…¡agh!.-repentinamente dejó salir un fuerte quejido de dolor haciendo que su cuerpo se doblegará y caerse con fuerza en el suelo, con una mueca de dolor e incomodidad en su rostro. 

Diablos viejo, ¿estás bien?.-le pregunto el sujeto con una mano en su espalda. 

Ese pequeño hijo de puta…-susurro débilmente entre dientes.-me vas a matar Morty...


End file.
